Bad start better ending
by annbutt99
Summary: Annabeth Chase started senior year badly. will it get better?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I never expected to start my senior year being the girl Percy fucking Jackson saved from Luke (pro assface) Castellan yet here I am, hiding behind Percy, the sexiest guy alive.

"You like teasing girls,douch? STAY AWAY FROM THE NEW KIDS, ASSHOLE!" he all but sceamed. Luke rolled his eyes and left, for now.

"Sorry bout him, he's a jerk. I'm Percy, by fhe way." He said, looking me up and down with his emerald orbs. suddenly I wished I'd worn something other than a dark red cable knit sweater and leggings.

"I'm single," I said without thinking, "I mean Annabeth! I'm- my names Annabeth." He chuckles, letting me know it's okay.

We stand there for a few moments until the bell rings, signaling first period. I mumble thanks and leave for my first class. Well that was awkward.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi!** I'd like to thank my reviewer and answer: thanks! sorry about the length, I'm writing on a kindle so its hard **

**onward!**

**(Annabeth's pov)**

**After my encounter with Pecry I was a little shaken. I think my friend Piper could tel when I walked into first period. She tossed her choppy carmel hair behind her and said, "Percy?" Classic piper. She always knew what was up. **

"Maybe."** I said, breathily. I told her what happened but before she got the chance to reply the teache, a timid young woman by the name of Sandra, walked in.**

**Just as she was starting the door burst open.**

**R&R? look for a longer update tomorrow**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's a longer chapter **

**Annabeth's pov**

In swaggers a petite girl in a leather jacket, combat boots and a "death to barbie" tee shirt.

"I suppose I should say sorry I'm late," The girl said, "But I'm really not."

"Miss Grace please take a seat." Mrs. Sandra said firmly.

"Yeah, whatever." The girl said. She took her seat next to me and rested her feet on top of her desk.

"I'm Thalia." The girl said to me, making no effort to be quiet.

"Annabeth. Shut up." I said simply.

"Don't get your panties in a twist! I was just saying hi."

"Well I don't want to get in trouble." I snapped.

"Fine, I'll shut up, your royal highness." She said, rolling her eyes.

The rest of the period went off with out a hitch.

* * *

It was lunch and all of the senior class filled into the cafeteria. I sat with Piper but as we were settling down Thalia came and sat with us. Perfect. It wasn't that I didn't like Thalia it's just that I want to stay out of trouble. She seemed like the rebellious type of girl and I was the nerdy girl with a 4.0 average. Not a good mix. We'd be like water and oil.

As if it could get any less awkward along with Thalia came Percy fuckin Jackson. Apparently they're cousins or something.

Someone (Piper) had the bright idea to play twenty questions and Percy went first.

I knew that the first question would set the theme of the whole game so I froze when Percy turned to me and asked "Who do you like?"

**R & R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey** guys! I really need reviews so I know if I should continue or not **

**Annabeths POV**

**I froze. Did my crush really just ask me who I like?**

**I tryed to play it cool, "Really, Percy? How old are you, five?"**

**"Just answer the question, blondie." Thalia rolled her eyeseveryone leaned in as if about to hear juicey gossip. "Uh, no one." I lied, confidently. I tried to read their expressions. Piper smirked, Thalia leaned back and sighed. Percy look... sad?**

**But why would he be disapionted?**

**WILL SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WTF A FLAME IS?**


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN

Hey** guys! Please please comment/review soI know if I should continue.**

**Annabeth POV**

**Durring 6th period history is when Thalia started talking to me more.**

**"Pst Annie?" she said.**

**"What." Igrowled.**

**"Wanna go to laser tag with Percy and me tonight? Piper can come too."**

**" fine." I said just to shut her up.**

**"Ms. Grace," Our teacher said," Please refrain from distracting others."**

**Thalia started looking arond as if looking for something. **

**" What are you looking for?" The teacher asked irritated.**

**"A fuck to give." She said simply. Oh boy.**

**Thalia ended up with a detention and had a decission to make.**

* * *

**Dedicaed to KKKP because they are awesome. CHECK EM OUT!**

**how about a little game? What song is this & whos it by?**

**Made in _ by _**

**PLZ REVIEW?**


End file.
